


The Abandoned One

by KeiranNight



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abandoned baby, Arguing, Caring Alec Lightwood, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Izzy has a problem, M/M, Malec parents, Max lightwood-bane - Freeform, Scared Magnus Bane, mentions of Heavenly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: Alec wanted to visit his sister after not seeing her for weeks, but while in Isabelle’s office she tells him of a problem that’s been eating at her and Simon. Before he can offer any form of assistance there is a knock on her door. It appears something, or someone, has been left on the steps of the NY Institute. Now Alec and Magnus must figure out what to do with the little guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some things mentioned here that pertain to future fics ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Time Stamp: A little over 2 years after the end of Shadowhunters and a little over a year after “First Anniversary”  
> Alec is 24  
> Izzy is 21

A lot of things have changed in his old office after he moved to Idris and it become his sisters. Izzy had moved the sofa so, instead of being against the wall, it was directly in front of the fireplace. A nice cozy place to nap in the middle of the day, he assumed. With a brand new oak wood coffee table sitting in front of it as well as a large fluffy beige rug underneath that Alec wanted to dig his toes into. A fresh coat of paint now covered the light grey walls. The old book shelves that were once over stuffed and had cracks and chips in the wood were now replaced with a floor to ceiling metal frame that took up the whole of one wall. The books set on them in immaculate order. The old desk now replaced with a glossed over oak that had forms and nicknacks scattered all across it. The chairs around it were a set dark blue cushioned recliners, which seemed unnecessary to Alec, but figured it was more for the family and friends who wanted to hang out with Izzy during the day than for those who were having a meeting with her. 

Overall it looked amazing and very much fit more to Izzy’s personality. She was making this office cozy. Something that no one felt when Alec was the acting Head. He did not see the point to it, but now, looking around at his sisters work, he was suddenly thinking of ideas to redecorate his office in Idris. He new Magnus would love the idea.

“Alec!”

The sudden shout brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his sister standing in the door way. She made her way over to the desk to dump the stack of papers on the surface before quickly turning to her brother to wrap her arms tightly around him. 

“Can’t breath Iz,” he joked as he held her just as tight.

She leaned back and slapped his shoulder. “Oh, shut up.” She laughed at his mock hurt face. “I haven’t seen you in weeks. What good is a portal between your apartment and the institute if we never use it?”

Alec shrugged. “I’m sorry,” He apologized and hugged her tightly once more. “There was some issues with a couple Institutes in Russia that I was dealing with.”

“Is everything okay?”

They pulled away and each took their respective seats on either side of the desk as Izzy pulled out a couple pens to start signing all of her papers. She looked good behind that desk, making Alec smile. His family was born to lead. It was where they were all most comfortable. On top, taking care of everyone they care about.

“Yeah, it all worked out in the end.” He leaned his elbows on the desk as he watched her. “A couple feuding families between the Institutes that were trying to make life more difficult for the others. After relocating a couple people, and quite a few meetings with others, it all got figured out and dealt with. It was really annoying though. They were all acting like children.”

Izzy laughed and leaned foreword to poke him in the nose with the back of her pen. “Look at you, oh grand Inquisitor. Solving problems all over the world.”

“Well I’ve been the Inquisitor for over a year. It was about time I started helping people.” He wink at her.

She rolled her eyes and went back to signing. “You’ve been helping everybody for as long as I can remember, big brother. The problems you’re helping deal with now are just a little bit bigger than before.”

He nodded, a fond smile appearing in his face. “I love it.” His eyes were shining.

The wide smile she gave him did not meet her eyes. “Every time I see you, Alec, you seem to be getting happier and happier. It makes me feel good to see you like this. I remember a time, not to long ago, where I was worried you were gonna have that scowl of yours permanently etched into your face.” 

Alec laughed and leaned back in his chair. “A lot of things have changed these past few years.”

She nodded, humming. She stared down at the paper in her hand, a thoughtful look on her face. Alec watched her for a moment, wondering where her mind has wandered to. She seemed genuinely happy for him, but he can see some clouds hanging over her head. Something was obviously bothering her. She was good at hiding it though, but he new, from experience, what that look on her face meant. 

“Are you okay, Iz?”

She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. “Of course I am.”

Alec crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “Don’t lie to me. I know when something is bothering you. Is it Clary?”

She shook her head. “Clary is doing amazing. She’s relearning everything just as quickly as she learned the first time. Jace has been having her spare with the new recruits everyday to make sure she’s in top form in case something happens.”

“He rightfully worries about her.”

“He does.” She nodded and put down her pen to lean back in her chair to mirror his pose. “They’re still just as gross with each other as before to. I’m happy that even though she lost her memories she still loves him just as much.”

Alec remembered something that his brother told him over the phone a few weeks back. “Jace said she was getting some of her memories back. Is that true?” He hoped it was not just wishful thinking on his brothers part.

She sighed and thumped her head back against the chair. “Some. She says it’s more like tiny flashes, like remembering a scene from a movie you haven’t watched since you were little. Or someone will say something to her and she’d get a flash of déjà vu. She’s doing good.” She gave Alec a small smile. “You know, you can come see her more, like Magnus does. She asks about you.”

Alec shook his head. “I wasn’t exactly the nicest person to her.”

“Alec, that was so long ago,” Izzy scolded. “That doesn’t matter. Make new memories with her. Be the big brother she needs and we all know you want to be for her, just like you are for everyone else. She needs all of us right now.”

She was right. Every time Magnus would come here to see her he would ask Alec to come, if only for a little while, but he would decline. Give an excuse that Magnus new was just so he did not have to come to the New York Institute. It was selfish, he knows, to try and hide away from her, but Isabelle was right. Clary needed all of them to help her readjust and get to know this world all over again. She may not have fully remembered everyone yet, but she new who she felt safe around. Alec was one of them. He had yet to see her face to face since her return, but he new Magnus and his sibling mention him. As well as his mother and Luke. She was basically his sister now and he was ignoring her. All because he was afraid.

“Okay,” he admitted. “Next time Magnus comes to see her I’ll come with him.”

Izzy nodded with a smile. “Good.”

“But if that isn’t what’s bothering you, what is?” He insisted. He and his siblings never kept anything from each other. “Can I help with whatever it is”

Her smile vanished and she shook her head. “I don’t think so. Not with this.”

He did not dare speak, just simply waited for her to continue. He can tell she was trying to figure out how to tell him her issues. Knowing Izzy, it wasn’t that she did not want to tell him, she probably just did not want to burden him more with all of his other problems he had as the Inquisitor. He would throw everything aside in an instant to help his family, but he had to wait until they were comfortable asking him for help. It was something he always hated. Waiting.

“Do you remember Project Heavenly Fire?” She asked him, her eyes down cast, staring at her own hands folded together on the desk.

“Yes,” he answered, carefully.

“The project and all of the serums they had were destroyed. Nothing was left after it was found out what they were doing to downworlders. Most of the people who were experimented on loathed what happened to them and were angry and upset, but some welcomed it, like Raphael.” She finally looked up at him and Alec could see the tears in her eyes. “Simon is trying to find of way to make himself a mundane again. He doesn’t want to a daylighter vampire and he doesn’t want to live forever. He’s trying to find some way, any way, to get that serum, but all we’ve been hitting is dead ends.”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek. Not saying a word. The serum did still exist. It was locked up tight in a vault in the basement of the Institute in Idris. Body scanners and enchanted locks protected the doors and only the Inquisitor and a carefully chosen few can come together to gain entry. With the use of each of their stele’s one of the locks would open for each. 

Alec did not move his eyes away from her.

“We want a family.” Izzy tried to contain her emotions even as tears started to gather in her eyes. “We want to get married, have kids and grow old together. You are probably the only person I can talk to about this because you know how I feel, what with Magnus being a warlock.” 

He did know how she feels. Magnus is immortal and he is not. Alec gave up on wanting Magnus to be mundane. He had seen that outcome and absolutely loathed the it because of how it made Magnus feel. Now he was looking at a way to become immortal, to be with the man he loved. He was even willing to become a vampire at one point. Though, at the time, it was so he could save Magnus from Edom, but he was also able to see the long term appeal.

“Alec?” She asked softly and met his eyes. “If you new about it, if it still exists, you’d tell me right? You would help us wouldn’t you?”

Alec sighed and opened his mouth to answer when yelling was heard from the hall. Both their heads shot up as someone suddenly started pounding on the office door and a voice called Izzy’s name.

“Come in!” She called.

The door cracked open and, to their surprise, Lorenzo Rey stuck his head inside. “Hello, Isabelle. Alec,” he greeted each with a nod of his head. “It would seems that we have a bit of a problem.”

Alec half waved as Izzy motioned for him to come in. “What’s wrong?” She asked, genually concerned. “Are you okay.”

He came into the room the rest of the way, but didn’t take his hand off the half closed door. “Oh I’m fine, thank you. It’s just that,” he paused and, with a glance behind him, took a deep breath. “I came to see Andrew and when I was walking up the steps to the institute I almost tripped over something. When I saw what it was I called Andrew to come outside and he brought it in and some of your shadowhunters saw and none of us know what to do.”

Both of the Lightwoods if front of him cocked their heads to the side and Lorenzo almost chuckled by how alike they looked when he felt a kick to his shin and turned to Andrew, who stood behind him. He gestured with his chin, since his hands were occupied, for Lorenzo to go into the office. With a sigh he entered and watched as the siblings eyes widened when they saw Underhill walk in, carrying a small, crying, bundle in his arms.

“What the hell?” Izzy asked, not moving.

Alec immediately shot up and ran over to Underhill. “A baby?” He asked in shock. “You almost tripped over a baby? What was it doing by itself outside.” 

He was leaning over his friend to see the infant when he saw it. The baby’s skin was entirely blue. A warlock. It suddenly hit him why the baby was outside.

“Here.” He looked to Lorenzo who was holding out a piece of paper to him. “This was on him.”

Alec took the paper and his worst fear for the child was confirmed.

__

_This is Maxwell_  
_I’m sorry_  
_I tried_  
_Who could ever love it?_

The child had been abandoned. Thrown out and left on the steps like trash. The only good part was that whoever left him at least had the decency to bring him to the institute. Even though it was not even inside, the child was left on the stoop. Not caring that the child was left out in the open, vulnerable and alone. Exposed to any harm that may fall upon him. Alec felt anger boil inside of him.

He stuffed the note into his pocket and reached out to take the baby from Underhill. As soon as he was in Alec’s arms the child immediately stopped crying. Instead, he made little whimpering noises and waved his tiny fists around. He felt freezing. To cold for such a small child. With his paternal instincts kicking in Alec removed his coat while keeping a careful arm around the baby and then wrapped him up in the warmth of the fabric. The child calmed even more, soothed by the comforting scent of Alec’s coat surrounding him. 

“Alec, what should we do?” Izzy asked softly, not wanted to disturb the baby from its sudden calm.

He glanced at her before looking back to the tiny face in his arms. “Call Magnus and Catarina. Cat’s a nurse, she would know what to do. I hope.”

“We should go,” Underhill mumbled and reached out for Lorenzo, who nodded and intertwined their fingers to let himself be pulled from the room. “If you need us, let us know.” With that, they practically ran from the room, slamming the door closed behind them. 

“You’d think they were afraid of children with how quick they left,” Izzy cackled as she pulled out her phone to do as Alec asked. “At least they brought him in to us.”

Alec nodded as he looked down at little Maxwell. The baby was making little gurgling noises and a small bit of spit bubbled from his mouth. Alec reached down to wipe it with his index finger when the child grabbed the finger with his chubby little hands and bit down on it with soft gums. Alec chuckled at the child’s antics and let him suck on his finger, making a mental note to ask for a pacifier when one of the warlocks showed up.

“They’re not picking up,” Izzy informed him and threw her phone on the desk. “I’m gonna send them a fire message.”

They sat on the couch while they waited for the two warlocks. Izzy tried twice to hold Maxwell, but the child would start screaming each time he left Alec’s arms. It would be a lie for Alec to say he did not mind when the child was away from him. This poor, innocent little child has found comfort in him and he was not going to tear that away from him.

What kind of person would throw a child away like this? What kind of mother? A parent was supposed to protect and care for their child and if they refused to do that, who was the child supposed to lean on. To seek comfort from when they are sad or scared. It’s not the child’s fault it was born the way it was and it is not fair that he now has to suffer for it.

His skin was a beautiful shade of royal blue, while he had a cute little tuft of navy blue hair at the top of his head. The couple times Maxwell opened his eyes it revealed a blue so pale it appeared as if they glowed. It was a stark contrast to the darker color his skin and hair was. He was beautiful. How anyone could think this cute little boy who just wanted to be held and cared for was unlovable was baffling to him. He was anything but unlovable. He was perfect. 

Suddenly a portal opened behind them and two frazzled warlocks stumbled out, looking around them frantically.

“Alexander!” Magnus called, relieved, when he laid eyes on his husband. “Izzy said to come immediately because something happened. I was so worried.”

He and Cat ran around the couch to get to them, but stopped short when they saw the small blue child wrapped in Alec’s coat in his arms. Magnus tilted his head to the side as he slowly slid down to sit, on the opposite side of Alec that Izzy was, and stared at the baby. Why was there a warlock child at the institute? Why was he in the arms of his husband?

Magnus looked between the siblings, waiting for one of them to tell him why the baby was here. Cat made her way around and knelt in front of them. Immediately putter her hands over the child to magically check to make sure nothing was wrong with him internally. 

“Lorenzo found him in front of the institute when he was visiting Underhill. They brought him here hoping Izzy would know what to do,” Alec informed them. Watching Catarina as she gave the baby a once over. “There’s a note that the mother left him. It’s in my pants pocket if you want to read it.” 

Magnus reached into Alec’s pocket himself and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. Expression going dark as he read it. He shook his head and threw it into the fireplace in front of them, not wanting the offending message to be in the world a moment longer. 

“What did it say?” Cat asked him.

“Rubbish,” Magnus growled. “That’s completely ridiculous.”

Alec hummed in agreement and looked down at Cat. “What’s the verdict?”

Cat got off of her knees and leaned back to sit on the coffee table, so she could see all of them easily. “He seems rather malnutritioned.”

“Does that mean...” Izzy let her voice trail off. 

Cat nodded sadly, knowing where all of their minds went. “His mother probably refused to feed him. Whether it was intentional or not, this child has had a severe lack of food.” She snapped her fingers and a small bottle appeared in her hand and she reached out for the baby. “Give him to me.”

Alec bit his lip, not wanting to give him up, but leaned foreword all the same, so she could take him. As soon as he was in her arms and out of Alec’s he started wailing. No matter how hard Cat tried to get the nipple of the bottle in his mouth, he just was not having it.

Before Alec could tale him back, Magnus leaned forward. “Let me try.”

She placed the squirming, crying baby into Magnus’ hands and, just like Alec, he immediately ceased his crying and stared up at the older male warlock. Eyes wet and wide. Catarina handed him the bottle and watched as he sucked at it like a starving man, which he probably was, when Magnus placed it near his mouth. 

Izzy laughed in amusement and everyone turned inquisitive eyes to her. “That baby has not stopped crying for anyone, but Alec since he got here. Now he stopped crying for Magnus. I just think it’s funny.”

Alec huffed. “I’m still his favorite,” he teased Magnus. 

Magnus gave him a small amused side eye, before looking back to the baby. “How old is he?”

“I’d say about two months.” Cat informed him.

“Two months?” Alec cried and threw his head back against the back of the couch, rubbing his hands over his eyes. Only two months before his mother was done with him and tossed him out like garbage.

He threw his arm over Magnus and leaned over to rest his chin on his shoulder, watching as he fed the little blue boy. Magnus turned his head to press a kiss to his husbands cheek, knowing how upset he was at the situation. Alec needed the comfort right now, and was content to cuddle into his side and watch.

Isabelle and Catarina shared a knowing look. Small smiles passing between them as they looked between the two men, whose attention was completely captivated by the little warlock. Both ladies had a feeling they knew how this situation will end. They just hope that their thoughts were correct and nothing interferes.

“We need to decide what to do with him,” Izzy reminded them with a wink to Catarina.

“We’ll take him,” Alec informer them immediately. 

Magnus turned to his husband, eyes wide as saucers. “What?” He placed the now empty bottle on the table.

Alec started back, expression just as shocked, as if he did not mean to blurt out what he just said. “At least until we figure out where to take him,” Alec soothed Magnus.

Izzy frowned at Magnus’ reaction to Alec wanting to take the baby. Whether or not they keep him it was obvious the child felt safest with the men. They seemed the natural choice to care for him for the time being.

“Cat, can you ask around for us? See if there’s anyone you trust that is willing to take him?” Magnus asked her, as he carefully rocked the infant, brushing his fingers lightly over the dark blue tuft on his head.

Catarina sighed, but nodded. “Of course. I have a few ideas of who might be willing, but I would need to talk to them.” 

Magnus hummed in response as he continued to stare down at the child, who was slowly falling asleep in his arms. His attention was so focused on the infant that he did not notice the sullen expression taking over his husbands face. Magnus’ quick dismissal of the child upset him, but, at the moment, there was nothing he could do. He would have to wait until they were alone before trying to bring up the idea he had of keeping Maxwell. Will Magnus want to? Will he be angry? If he is why, though? They’ve talked about adopting. Is this to sudden for him? Is this something he no longer wants? So many questions flew through Alec’s head. None of them particularly pleasing, but we will not get any answers until they were alone. 

“Can we go home?” Alec whispered, resting his forehead against the back of Magnus’ shoulder.

“Yes, that’s probably for the best.” Cat stood and waved a portal open for them and then waved both of her hands in a quick jerking motion. “I hope it’s not to forward of me, but I changed your guest room into a nursery. I figured little Max should be comfortable if he’s going to be staying with him you for a little bit.” She looked sheepish.

Magnus nodded and, with a kiss to both girls’ cheek, step through the portal, the baby held tight against his chest. 

Alec stared at where his husband disappeared, not quite ready to move. He felt lost. This was the chance they were looking for when it comes to a child and Magnus was just throwing it away. Throwing Max away to someone else. Just like his mother did. That child deserved to be loved and Alec wanted to be the person who gave him that. Who gave this poor lost child a home, a family. Who gave him love and protection. Who showed him kindness and patience. He wanted Magnus to give him just as much, but, if this is something his husband no longer wants, Alec does not know what he would do. 

“Alec?” Izzy’s touch to his arm made him jump and he glanced down at her, noticing that Cat must have left through the portal as she was no longer in the room with them. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, taking his hand in both of hers.

Alec sighed and shook his head, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. “No,” he confessed. “I want to keep him, but I don’t think Magnus does. I don’t think I’m going to be able to give him up if Cat finds a another home for him.” Alec blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. “He’s mine.”

She gave him a sad smile and rubbed his arm with one of her hands. “Talk to him. You won’t know what he thinks until you talk to him.”

“I know,” he inhaled a deep, shaky, breath. “I’m not sure I’m gonna like the outcome of that talk.”

“You‘ll never know if you don’t get your ass through that portal.”

He chuckled and turned to hug her. “Thanks, Iz. I love you.”

“I love you, too, big brother.” 

Alec released her and, with a deep breath to try and soothe himself, he followed his husband through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Magnus want to keep him like Alec does? 🤞 What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was nowhere in sight when Alec came through the portal. He was rather thankful for that because it gave him a moment to compose himself. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself for the conversation he new they had to have. Well, not have to have, wanted to have. They did not need to take in Max, but Alec wanted him. The moment he looked into those beautiful little blue eyes he was lost and knew that that child was his. Does Magnus feel the same, though?

“Mags?” He called out, nervously rubbing his thumb and middle finger together.

“In the guest room,” came the replay.

Alec took a deep breath and made his way to the extra bedroom. He leaned against the doorway and watched Magnus as he gently laid the now sleepy infant in the crib that was placed next to the bed. Looking around he saw a changing station in the corner, filled to the brim with diapers, wipes and baby powder. There was a pile of onesies strewn across the bed and a box sat on the floor next to the door that Alec could see contained various baby toys and pacifiers. He smiled, knowing that Cat made sure they had everything they needed.

“I didn’t know how to change his diaper, so I did it with magic,” Magnus told him once Max was safety in the crib, fast asleep.

“I’ll teach you when he needs to be changed again,” Alec offered, taking Magnus’ hand and pulling him from the room and to their own bedroom, so they did not wake the baby. “It’s really easy.”

“Why?” Magnus said as he fell gracefully onto the bed, arms splayed to the side as he stared up on the ceiling. His face showed so little emotion, it was hard for Alec to guess what he was thinking. “He’s not gonna be here that long. It should be fine to magic everything.”

Alec stopped his movements and stared at his husband. “Magnus-”

“Don’t,” he interrupted. “Not right now. Please”

With a sigh Alec nodded and grabbed clothes to go take a shower. Once inside he let his thoughts wonder. Something was bothering Magnus to the point that he was not even taking to Alec about it. He did not like that. He thought he was the one person that Magnus trusted explicitly and would always come to. He would never judge Magnus for what he felt. Magnus new that. 

Shaking his head at the situation, he decided to talk to Magnus when they go to bed. Give them both a little time to think before he stared asking question. Just a little bit more time.

The conversation never came.

The next day came and went with Magnus ignoring all of Alec’s attempts to start it and letting Alec take full responsibility in caring for Max. He hated this. Magnus was avoiding his eyes, his head always down whenever Alec came near him and when he was asked to hold Max his answer was an immediate no. He did not say anything else, just a decline and then he would move on to whatever he was doing. Alec did not want to push him to much, so he chose to wait. He’ll talk to him tonight. 

Again, it never came. 

Alec stood in the bedroom doorway the next morning watching his husband. Magnus was laying on his stomach, face buried in the pillows, waiting for Alec to say something. He was awake. Alec new he was awake and Magnus knew that Alec knew. They both did not want today to be as tense as it was yesterday, it was just a mattered if who was going to cave and talk first.

“Magnus,” Alec sighed his name, giving in, and crawled on the bed until he was on top of his husband. He wrapped his arms around the older mans waist and pressed his body down along the length of him, placing gentle kisses along his shoulder blades. “Talk to me, baby. What is it?”

Magnus shook his head, but turned so his face was away from the pillows. “I just,” He paused and thought about how he wanted to continue his thought. Alec continued to press kisses up along his neck and cheek. “I’m scared, Alexander,” he finally whispered.

Alec paused his ministrations and stared down at his warlock. His brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you scared of?”

Magnus did not answer him right away. Instead, he turned his head back into the pillow, hiding his face once again from his lover. Alec huffed out a hard breath. Magnus needed to talk to him. Alec did not know how to fix what was bothering his husband if he did not tell him what was troubling him. If Magnus was afraid that means he was remembering something from his past. Something Alec was sure they were able to move past, but, then again, Alec did not know everything that has happened to Magnus in his life. This was not just about the infant across the hall, this was about things that have plagued Magnus’ mind for a long time, but were finally coming to the forefront.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, trying to get his attention, but Magnus did not move. “Magnus.” He tried again, voice a little more forceful. Again, his husband did not answer. Slightly annoyed by the lack of response Alec uncurled his arms from around Magnus and reached down.

Magnus yelped loudly at the harsh pinch to his ass and he jumped up, throwing Alec off of him as he sat up and glared. “Will you stop that!” He yelled. 

Alec hushed him with a finger to his lips. There was no sound barrier between them and Max, only a couple of thin walls. Magnus pushed his hand away and continued to glare. They sat there staring at each other for a long time until Magnus’ face softened to a look of contrite. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking down at the deep purple bedspread. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Alec scooted forward until he was practical sitting in the warlocks lap. Hands reaching up to cup his face as he rested their foreheads together. “Talk to me, baby.” He felt Magnus shaking, but did not let go or move away from him

Magnus took a deep breath. “I want him. He’s ours, I know he is, but,” his voice trailed off.

“But?” Alec urged him on.

“I would be a terrible father.” He sniffled before continuing. “I’ve done so many horrible things, Alexander, what if I do something wrong. What if I hurt him? What if he finds out about the things I’ve done? He would hate me. I don’t deserve him or you. I don’t deserve your love, but I’m selfish. I need you and I refuse to lose you, but I can’t have him. We can’t have him. I know we talked about having children for a long time and we agreed that we were ready, but talking about it and actually having him here, having him as a possibility, feels so different.” He took in a trembling breath as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. “Alexander, I’m sorry.”

Alec felt his own tears start to leak from his eyes as he listened to his husband. He could not believe the things he was hearing coming from Magnus. If anyone was worthy of love, of a family, it was the man sitting in front of him. He had sacrificed so much for the people he loves, without expecting anything in return. He was the most selfless, loving and compassionate person Alec has ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

“Magnus, look at me.” Alec leaned back and waited until his husband opened his bloodshot eyes, tear streaks staining his cheeks. Alec used his thumbs to caress under his eyes. “I wish you could see yourself how I see you. How almost everyone sees you. No one we know would be alive right now if it wasn’t for you. You sacrificed yourself time and time again to save people and we all owe you so much.

“What you did in the past was not your fault. You were young and just wanted to be loved. People took advantage of that and manipulated you, but that doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you human. You care so deeply for the people who you deemed worthy to be in your life. Max will know that. I know that. I don’t hate you for anything you have done.”

Magnus started quickly shaking his head, pulling his head out of Alec hands. “You don’t know everything I’ve done.”

“No, I don’t.” Alec started rubbing Magnus’ arms, wanting to keep the physical contact as much as Magnus would allow him. “And it doesn’t matter. Whether you choose to tell me or not doesn’t matter. What you have done will never matter when it comes to what you deserve.” His voice got steadily louder. Wanting Magnus to understand him. To not look at himself and think these horrible things. “I’ve killed people before, does that make me unworthy of you, of my family?”

“Of course not!” Magnus’ answer was immediate, his expression making him look offended on Alec’s behalf, as if the thought of Alec being unworthy of something was baffling. 

“They why does that make you unworthy?” He laced their fingers together between them.

Magnus did not answer him, head tilted down to stare at their hands. Alec could see the turmoil in his face. He wanted to keep blaming and tearing himself down, but he also wanted to believe everything Alec has said. To believe he was deserving of everything he had and of everything he wanted. Of a family. 

Magnus nodded, but his words did not match the gesture. “I don’t know if I’m ready. I’m sorry, my love.”

Alec squeezed their hands. “That’s okay,” he reassured Magnus. “We’re a team, baby, and then means we talk about things like this. If your not ready then that’s okay. We will wait until you are.”

“What if I’m never ready?” Magnus lifted his head to stare sadly at his husband.

“Then that’s okay to,” Alec told him firmly.

Magnus sighed. “I want children, I really do.” He groaned and pulled his hands out of Alec’s to rub his face. “Whats wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you!” Alec insisted, pulled Magnus foreword until he had his husbands head resting on his shoulder. “What you feel is not wrong. You’re trying to move past something that hurt you and, just because it’s been a long time since it happened, doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy to get past everything.” He carded his fingers through the hair at the base of Magnus’ neck. “No matter what, Magnus, I’m going to be right here helping you every step of the way. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Magnus’ arms snaked up to wrap around Alec’s shoulders as a sob escaped him. How did he get so lucky to find someone as kind as his Alexander? Someone who, despite Magnus’ faults, would stand by him, and with him, through anything that life threw at them. It made him both elated and dejected, at the same time. No matter how much Alec loved him, Magnus knew he was also upset with how this turned out. He knew he was not being fair to his husband and it broke his heart. Alec wanted this little boy and, because Magnus might not be ready, he was willing to give him up. He hated it. 

Suddenly a loud wail interrupted the calming silence, making them both jump. They quickly got up and made their way across the hall to where the baby lay awake, screaming for attention.

Alec was quick to pick him up and start rocking him back and forth in his arms. “Hush now, Maxie. I’m here.” He started humming a melody to try and ease the child further. Magnus watched on as the baby calmed and soon was silently staring up at Alec. “I’ll change him, can you get his bottle ready?”

Magnus did not move. “Can you show me,” he asked timidly.

“How to get his bottle ready?”

“No, I know how to do that,” Magnus said with a laugh. “I meant can you show me how to change him?”

Alec gave him a skeptical look, but nodded. He gestured for Magnus to follow him to the changing table and walked him step by step through the process. It was going smoothly until Max decided to practice his aim on them and Alec quickly covered his lower half with a washcloth. They laughed and continued their diaper training, while playfully scolding Max about peeing on people. The baby laughed in response. 

Making sure Magnus new the importance of certain wipes and the use of baby powder, Alec left him alone to try to do it himself while he went to start Max’s bottle. Magnus tried to copy what Alec showed him, but was failing miserable. Wasting three diapers before he finally got in on the baby the way it was supposed to be. Max laughing the entire time.

“Are you laughing at me?” Magnus gave the little boy a sly look and tickled his stomach, making him laugh even more. 

He dressed Max in a light grey onesie that had little blue elephants printed all over it and wrapped him in a thin white blanket. After he finishing cacooning the baby he made his way out to Alec, who was sitting on the couch with a bottle in hand.

He smiled at them. “How’d it go?”

“Good,” Magnus told him as he sat, taking the bottle and holding it to Max’s mouth, who latched on and started sucking with gusto. “Fourth times the charm.”

Alec threw his head back with a laugh so loud that Max smiled around the nipple in his mouth. Together they sat on the couch, joking and playing with Max. Magnus seeming way more comfortable with the baby now that he did yesterday. Alec was unsure if this had to do with their talk or if spending more time with the baby was helping. It might have been both. Either way Magnus was happy, tickling Max until the baby was screaming with laughter, then he would stop and do it all again. Max loved it. Alec felt like he could watch them all day. It was so beautiful and Alec never wanted this to end.

A portal suddenly opened in front of them and Cat stepped through, a grim expression on her face. She tried to mask it with a smile when she saw they were sitting on the couch in front of her. “Hey, boys. I have some... good news,” she told them, a little to cheerfully.

They stood to greet her, each giving her a tight hug before sitting back on the couch together. Alec had a bad feeling. Not because of Cat, he loved her dearly, but what she might have came here to tell them. Judging from her tone, this is not necessarily good news.

“What is it, my dear?” Magnus asked, taking her hand.

She smiled tightly. “I’ve found a home for Max.”

Alec felt his heart stop. “What?”

Catarina patted his knee. Knowing that Alec will not like what she is about to say. “I’ve talked to a warlock I met a few centuries ago in Denmark. She owns an orphanage.” She looked between them. “A warlock orphanage. She said she’s willing to take in Max.”

Alec looked away from them, jumping to his feet to go stand at the floor to ceiling window. “When?”

She sighed. “Now.”

“What?” Alec cried, turning back towards them. To soon. This was to soon. He barely has been able to spend any time with the child and now he was going to be ripped from him. Not even to a family, but to an orphanage. 

He looked at Magnus, but his husbands eyes were trained on the wall, expression emotionless.

“I’m sorry, Alec,” she apologized, standing to face the distraught shadowhunter. Magnus’ eyes followed them. “Lenore said it’s best to bring him as soon as possible. To start getting him acclimated to his new surroundings and to the other kids and adults that will be in his life.”

“I just- I,” Alec did not know what to say. What could he say? No? As much as he wanted to, as much as it pained him not to, he could not. It was not fair to Magnus or Max. He had to push his feelings aside and think of what’s best for that child. He could not be selfish. 

“Magnus?” She stood and held out her arms. 

Magnus gaped at her for a moment, not understanding what she wanted from him, until it clicked. He jumped up and held out Max for Cat to take. She reached out to do just that when Magnus suddenly yanked him back to his chest. Staring down at the little face that looked up at him with wide blue eyes. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Magnus looking down at him and he raised up his tiny hands, clenching and unclenching his fists towards the older male. Magnus smiled down at him.

Alec watched on with a broken heart, tears streaming down his face as he was unable to look away from the scene in front of him

“Magnus,” Catarina urged. Knowing the faster that they got this over with, the better it would be for them.

Magnus nodded and held out Max for Cat and she gently took him in her arms. Max scrunched up his face once he noticed who was holding him and let out a loud wail, reaching back towards Magnus, who backed away with a frown. This was wrong. Why did this feel wrong to him? 

“I’ll call you guys once he’s there, so you don’t worry,” she informed them, not wanting to do this. The complete and utter agony on both of their faces was breaking her heart. She did not know why they were letting this happen. Her and Isabelle were so sure this precious child was going to be theirs. She has never been more sad to be wrong. Turning she opened a portal and backed up towards it while trying to keep a hold of the squirming, crying child in her arms, who was reaching desperately back towards Alec and Magnus.

Alec shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep from running to Cat. To stop her from taking him, but he could not. Max was not theirs and he never would be. That fact made Alec feel as if he was breaking apart. His mind tumbling in circles, trying to justify what they were doing, but, no matter what his brain came up with, it did not change the anguish that he felt. 

Cat smiled sadly and turned, but just before she stepped through the portal a voice called out to her.

“Cat, wait!” 

She stopped and turned back. She looked to Alec, but he was staring, wide eyed, at his husband. Magnus was staring at her, brow furrowed in determination and hands clenched at his sides. “Wait,” he told her again.

“Magnus?” Alec was looking at him in confusion.

“I’m sorry, sayang.” He gave Alec a small smile as he made his way over to Cat. “I’m sorry for putting everyone through this because now I can’t do it.”

“What do you mean?” 

Cat smiled and she happily released Max back to Magnus. The child immediately silenced his wails and cuddled into Magnus’ arms as walked over to where Alec stood, frozen in place, his mouth hanging open in shock. 

“Alexander, I’m sorry I almost gave our son away,” Magnus chuckled, eyes clouded with unshed tears. 

A blinding smile appeared on Alec’s face. “Magnus?” He waited until his husbands eyes focused more clearly on him. “Are you sure?”

Magnus nodded, smiling as he moved Max so he was in one arm, head on Magnus’ shoulder, so he could wrap his free arm around Alec’s waist. “I am,” he reassured. “He’s ours, my love. Forever.”

Alec smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around his family, pressing gentle kisses against Magnus’ face. They both chuckled when Max waved his small hands between them, trying to get his new parents’ attention. They each pressed a soft kiss to his blue forehead, content to stay in this bubble of love and happiness. Both ecstatic as their family grew a little bit bigger with one small, blue skinned, boy. Their little Maxwell Lightwood-Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I added another chapter. It’s going to be the boys introducing Max to the rest of the family. I was gonna do a one shot of it, but then figured it would be better to just add it to this 😸


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little snippets of some of the people in their lives interacting with Max
> 
> Max is very clear about who he likes and who he doesn’t 😆

**Raphael**

“Que demonios, magnus,” Raphael said grumpily as he crashed through the portal and landed on his ass in the middle of the loft. Both Magnus and Alec chuckled, still not used to Raphael’s new found clumsiness. Ever since becoming mundane his reflexes have severely diminished, much to Raphael’s chagrin. “When I asked you to make a portal for me I did not mean directly under my feet.”

“I’m sorry, Raph,” Magnus apologizes, still chuckling. 

Raphael scowled and shook his head. “No you’re not.”

Alec stood from his comfortable position on the couch, buried in Magnus’ side, to offer Raphael a hand. He stared at it for a moment, like Alec offering his hand personlly offended him, before taking it with a shrug. After he was pulled to his feet he made a show of dramatically brushing off his clothes, as if the floor got him covered in dust. 

Magnus shook his head fondly. “What can we do for you, niño?”

Raphael tsked at the nickname. “I’ve come to see my hermanito. You know the one you never thought to tell me about in the whole month you have had him.” He pointed an accusing finger at Magnus. 

“I’ve called you!” Magnus cried back, walking over to give Raphael a quick hug. “You’re the one who never answered me all seventy two times. And I said it was personally urgent.”

“Personally urgent,” Raphael repeated with an eye roll. “Next time just say, Alec and I have adopted a kid, come over. Instead of telling me to to call you back over seventy times.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “So you did get my calls.”

“Where’s the child Magnus,” Raphael demanded, exasperated, and he has only been here a couple minutes.

“He’s right behind you,” Alec informed him with a smile. He always found it rather entertaining when Raphael and Magnus would bicker.

Raphael quickly spun around and stared at the playpen in the corner of the room. He walked over and knelt down to look through the white mesh to see a blue baby staring back at him, chewing on a squishy teething ring with pink gums. He let out a laugh when he saw Raphael was watching him and waved a fist in his direction.

“Oh, pequeño bebe,” Raphael murmured as he stood to look over the side of the pen to see the baby clearly. “What is his name?”

“Maxwell,” Alec told him and took his seat back on the couch to watch Raphael interact with his son. “We’ve been calling him Max, or Maxie.”

“He’s cute,” he told them with a serious face and turned to give them a questioning look. “This seems rather sudden. You two getting a child.”

“Not really. Alec and I have been talking about it a lot over the last year.” Magnus chuckled at the memory of Alec and him laying in bed, naked as the day they were born, and agreeing to becoming parents. 

“I’m great with children, may I hold him?” Raphael asked. He was already reaching down to pick Max up, before Alec or Magnus had a chance to worry about the baby’s reaction.

Max did not cry. He stared up at Raphael once he was pulled against the mans chest, blue eyes bright with happiness and a huge smile on his small face. Raphael bounced him up and down as he walked around the loft, telling him a story in Spanish. Max listened on, still sucking on the gummy ring and not uttering a sound.

Alec and Magnus stared at each other, wide eyed and slack jawed. Max has only ever not cried with the two of them, this was the first person who Max deemed worthy enough to hold him without complaint. They wondered if Max understood that this was his home and family now, so he was fine with being picked up, knowing he was not going to be taken away, or if he simply liked Raphael. Either way, the little boy was making it known, slowly but surely, who his favorite people are going to be. 

They smiled when Raphael turned back to them almost thirty minutes later. “I love him. I’m happy he’s yours.”

“So are we,” Magnus said happily and wrapped his arm around Alec as they continued to watch Raphael play and talk to Max.

 

 

 

**Izzy and Simon**

“Ow, Maxie, that hurts,” Izzy cried trying to gently untangle Max’s hands from her hair.

The minute she and Simon entered the loft and saw Max laying on a play mat on the floor, she immediately got down on her stomach to play with him. Max wasted no time in burying his tiny hands into her dark hair, which dangled done over her shoulders into the floor. His grip was so tight that Izzy lost a few strands once she was finally able to free herself.

“He’s gonna be a little monster when he gets older,” she grumbled, while fondly brushing her fingers over his chubby cheeks. “More so than he already is.”

Alec, who was sitting next to her on the floor, started laughing. “He definitely knows how to push peoples buttons.”

“But he’s cute though.” Simon, who was on the other side of Izzy, leaned over and pulled the blue boy onto his lap, tickling under his ears.

Max howled with laughter and reached up to place his small hands on Simons cheeks. 

Izzy looked on in confusion. “I don’t understand why he doesn’t cry with you. He screams whenever I try to hold him.”

Simon beamed. “I’m one of his favorites.”

Alec nodded and shrugged at the glare Izzy gave him. “He’s right. He didn’t cry with Raphael either.”

Izzy face planted into the floor and put her hands behind her head, as if she was shielding it from something falling on her. “He likes both Simon and Raphael more than me? I’m his Aunt Izzy, I should be one of his favorite people.”

Simon patted her hands in sympathy before turning back to Max.

“It’s okay, Iz,” Alec tried to reassure her. “He’s still really young. He’ll mellow out some as he gets older.”

Izzy nodded sadly, not reassured in the slightest and turned her head to watch Simon play with Max.

 

 

 

**Jace and Clary**

“He’s so weird,” Jace commented, staring down at Max. The boy was sitting on the floor, bobbing his head and staring at the wall with his hands in his hair.

Alec scowled at his brother while Clary slapped his arm. “He’s a baby,” she scolded him. “Babies do things all the time that people would think is odd. He’s discovering how to move his body in different ways.” She gave Alec a shy smile. “Sorry.”

Alec shook his head and grinned back at her. “Don’t apologize for him. He’s an idiot, but I’m used to it.”

Clary nodded and averted her eyes. She felt weird being in his presence as most of her memories of Alec, that are returning, are of him treating her badly. Alec felt awful about that. He wanted to hug her and apologize, tell her that she did amazing in the war that she no longer remembers. Tell her that he is proud of her bravery and commends her sacrifice. 

He will show her. They have a chance to start anew now. He will be the big brother she needs and help show her the ways of the shadowhunter once more. After apologizing to her, that’s all he can do.

“How can both of you think that about me,” Jace gasped, feigning hurt. He leaned down to grab Max off the floor. “Maxie, your daddy is being mean to me.”

Max turned to see who picked him up, a big smile on his face, as he expected his dad to be the one who held him. When he saw Jace his smile vanished and his eyes widened. Alec grimaced, knowing what was about to happen. Max was just as picky about the people who held him as he was about his food.

On cue, Max let out a loud wail as he started to desperately twisted his body to get out of Jace’s hold. Reaching for Alec once the child caught sight of him. He moved foreword to take him, but, before he could, Clary jumped in and snatched Max from Jace.

“Max, don’t cry,” she told him, holding him in one hand while rubbing his back with the other. “You’re way to cute to have tears.”

Max immediately ceased his crying and turned away from Alec to stare at Clary. She smiled widely down at him and poked his nose. Max laughed and snuggled into Clary, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. Content to be in her arms. 

“Really!” Jace cries, exasperated. 

All Alec could do was laugh.

 

 

 

**Catarina**

“You still haven’t figured out how to change a diaper correctly yet?” Catarina asked, amusement glinting in her eyes, when Magnus returned to the living room after changing Max. 

He sat down with a glare, placing Max on the couch cushion between them. “I know how to change him.”

Cat glanced down at Max, whose diaper was rather askew and taped down in the wrong spots, and shook her head. “Whatever you say, my friend.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and reached down to the floor where Max had dropped his stuffed tiger. He let out a loud squeal of delight once Magnus handed it back to him and cuddled it to his body. Alec bought the stuffed cat for Max the day after they decided to adopt him. It become his favorite toy and it has gone everywhere with Max since.

“This is hard,” Magnus murmured watching Max snuggle into the couch. “No one ever told me it was this hard. Alec and I are tired all the time because we don’t sleep. Max keeps us up pretty much the whole night. He refuses to eat basically anything we give him and screams if most of the people in his life so much as touch him. The worst part is that Alec and I haven’t had a moment to ourselves. We haven’t been intimate in weeks.” Magnus sighed dramatically and leaned back into the couch.

Catarina laughed and reached over Max to pat Magnus’ hand. “Oh, my friend, that’s the beauty of raising a child.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “It will get better the more Max gets comfortable and the older he gets.”

Magnus nodded and pulled Max into his lap. Max raised his arms to show his Papa his tiger and bounced it up and down. With a soft smile, Magnus leaned down to brush his nose against his sons and then place a kiss on his forehead. Max beamed at the attention and babbled in his baby language to both Magnus and Catarina. They both relaxed against the couch to listen to the boy talk and wave his toy around. His excitement making them both chuckle.

 

 

 

**Underhill and Lorenzo**

“Your child hates us,” Lorenzo commented, staring at the young warlock, who glared back at him from his high chair. 

“He doesn’t hate you,” Alec reassured with an eye roll, feeding Max a spoonful of mashed peas.

Inviting Lorenzo and Underhill over for dinner seemed the most neutral way for them to interact with Max, who does not seem fond of either of the men. They are both dear friends to them and the only option is to try to have these get together more often. To show Max that they are not bad people and he can trust them, so here they were. All five sitting at the dining table wondering if Max would approve of their visit. 

When Alec went to the New York Institute a week ago, he brought Max, so he can experience the Institute. The baby turned Underhill yellow when he got to close while talking to Alec. It took them over an hour to convince Max to turn him back the right color. When Max went with Magnus to a warlock meeting, he did not like that Lorenzo was sitting directly next to Magnus and proceeded to turn him purple. Once Magnus got done laughing he tried to turn Lorenzo back to normal. When he realized he could not, they also spent a while talking Max into fixing it.

Underhill looked sceptical. “Somehow I don’t believe you.” He sent a small glare back at Max. 

Max made gurgle noise that sounded more like a growl and waved his arms wildly around him. Yelling at Underhill in his baby talk.

Magnus gripped the tiny hands gently and lowered them down. “Hush, Maxie. It’s okay.”

As he was trying to calm Max he heard Alec start to chuckle and Lorenzo let out a snort before trying to hold in his laughter. He glance up and quickly put a hand over his mouth. Not wanting to let the laugh in his throat escape as he stared at the man across the table. 

Underhill sat there, looking very annoyed, and very pink. 

 

 

 

**Tessa**

“Oh, Magnus he’s adorable.” Tessa held Max tightly to her and started to dance around the loft with him in her arms. 

“I’m just happy he likes you.” Magnus watched them move around with a fond smile. 

Tessa is someone very dear to his heart and he hoped that, out of all the people they knew, she was going to be one that Max adored. She wasted no time in scooping Max up into her arms when she came through the portal and, at first, Magnus was worried, but then, after the crying did not start, he relaxed. Max seemed to love her.

“Auntie Tessa will help show you the world, little dove,” she told Max, who clapped his hands excitedly, as if he understood her words. “And whenever you need something or are in trouble I will be there for you. Always.” She placed a kiss on his cheek, which Max tried to copy, and ended up covering her cheek with drool. She laughed and wiped her cheek. “Thank you, Maxie,” she said fondly and squeezed him closer.

It was as if Magnus was not in the room, but that was okay. He knew Tessa missed her children and this was as close as she will get to having them back. He could see the loneliness in her each time they visit the other and he hopes, at least for Max, she won’t isolate herself as much any longer. 

“He loves you,” Magnus told her with a smile, taking a sip of the wine in his hand.

Tessa quickly glanced up at him, as if she forgot he was present. A tender expression appeared in her face. “I love him as well. He is a sweet boy.”

“Not for everyone,” Magnus informed with a chuckle. “He’s very picky about who he likes and doesn’t like. He’s not afraid to show you which one you are.”

“Then I am happy to be cared for by you, little one,” she told Max with a kiss to his forehead. 

Max gave her a happy smile and placed a hand on her cheek. Magnus grew worried when he saw a purple flame emit from his sons hand to absorb into Tess’s skin. Before he could do anything a sad smile appeared on her face as her eyes welled with tears.

“Tessa?” He put his glass on the coffee table and ran over to them, wrapping his arms around them both and holding them tight. “What’s wrong? What did he do? I’m so sorry, we’ve been trying to teach him to control his magic, but it’s hard with his age.”

Tessa shook her head, still staring down at Max with wonder. “No, he didn’t hurt me Magnus he... I don’t understand how he,” she took a deep breath to steady her voice, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. “Will, James and Lucie. He brought my memories of Will and my children back. I was always scared of forgetting them completely because, little by little, I already was. I couldn’t remember their laugh, or the way their voices would sound when they were so happy they couldn’t contain themselves. I couldn’t remember the exact color of their eyes or the placement of their runes. Maxie...he brought them back. The memories I thought I was forever lost to.” She sobbed and hugged Max tightly, who looked confused, but excepted the embrace.

Magnus smiled sadly and kissed the side of her head, pulling them in tighter to his chest. He was the one Tessa came to all those years ago when she, slowly but surely, starting to lose all her loved ones. He was the one who tried to help mend the broken heart of this wonderful women, who became like a sister to him. She was one of the few warlocks, along with Catarina and Ragnar, who he considered family. And he was sure, when it is his turn to lose everyone he holds dear, she will be there to welcome him with open arms. Offering him the same comfort and reassurance that he had shown for her. 

Max started to babble, unaware of the turmoil going through the two adults minds.

 

 

 

**Maryse and Max**

Alec smiled, with a small shake of his head, from his place in the armchair. His son was sitting on Maryse’s lap while his little brother, Max, was holding his arms out, trying to coax the younger boy to him. Little Maxie shook his head with a giant smile and leaned back into his grandmother. 

“Come on, Maxie!” The young shadowhunter tried reaching out again only to have his fingers zapped when he made contact with the warlock. “Ow!” He cried, jerking his hand back.

“Max!” Magnus scolded, walking back into the room with lemonade for everyone. He put the trey of drinks on the table and knelt in front of his son. “We do not zap people with magic.”

Max shook his head with a giggle and reached up to hold strands of Maryse’s hair in his hands, putting the ends in his mouth. Magnus sighed and stood from his crouch. Walking over to Alec and sitting sideways on his lap, so they could watch their guests interact with their son. 

“Maxie,” Maryse said, gaining the babies attention. “Uncle Max wants to play with you.” She lifted him from her lap and moved the child closer to her son, but stopped when Maxie shrieked, quickly pulling him back to her.

Max bit his lip and leaned back into the couch, crossing his arms and giving up on trying to get his nephew to come to him. “We have the same name, you should like me.”

Magnus laughed at the boys logic and leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder, glancing up at his face. Alec looked rather upset, wanting his son to love his family, even though they new it was going to be difficult. He wrapped his arms around his husbands neck and placed a quick kiss on the side of his neck, trying to offer, at least, a small amount of reassurance. Alec gave him a small smile and returned the kiss on Magnus’ forehead.

Their attention was brought back to their family when they see Maryse reach behind her to get Maxie’s tiger for him. He squealed happily and clinched the animal, turning towards his uncle. He held it out for his Uncle Max to see and got a small smile back in response. The young warlock was not pleased with that reaction. He leaned forewards to shake the stuffed animal at the older boy.

Max moved closer to his nephew and hesitantly took the tiger from his hands, moving it around, playing like it was dancing. Maxie laughed loudly and clapped his hands. Maryse smiled and gave her grandson a quick, tight, hug before placing him on the couch next to her to play with her son. The young warlock may not want to be held or touched by his uncle yet, but at least he was willing to share with him.

It’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
